Forum:??? the Bullymong Tamer
Background ??? was just another tundra amazonian living in peace with her fellow tribewomen with their bullymongs untill one day an old Dahl platoon found their village within the frozen wastes of Pandora in a mission to explore rumors of a amazon like tribe that could tame bullymongs. She along with many of her fellow villagers welcomed the female workers imediately but the men were shunned and kept at the village's edge. The villiage was surpisingly civilized, there was full ECHO and technological use of weaponry unlike some other backwater tribes. It is remarkable that they kept their tribe secret for so long. However soon after finding the village, the reports of Dahl's fall reached their ears. Over the course of only a couple days she began seeing all the men just turn into savage bandits and after a full attack along with some very vulgar additudes by those now new bandits in an attempt to take over the tribe for themselfs, the women of the group somehow held them all off with the help of a few loyal men who warned them of the takeover. Time can do a funny thing on Pandora, like ??? becoming the chieftan of the tribe. She heard of the obvious traps of Hansome Jack to lure Vault Hunters, But quite frankly didn't really care too much, within the frozen tundra they were relatively safe from the Hyperion army. Yet while out on a foraging partol with some tribeswomen she overheard a large explosion comming from the direction of the trainrails. Figuring this could be a good opprotunity to forage for some free gear she went forth. What she found were the Vault Hunters. She overheard their stories for comming here, though she was reluctant at hearing the mens stories, and began thinking. If Hansome Jack is planing on taking over the whole panet, then eventually her tribe would be next eventually. So if then finding the vault would allow her to kill Hansome Jack thereby keeping her village safe, she would join the Vault Hunters on their adventure. She ordered her fellow tribeswomen back to the village and thus her journey with the Vault Hunters began... Appearance She appears as a taller more musscled woman who wears leggings and a V neck undershirt while the rest of the clothing is made of bullymong fur which includes: cape to her lower back, Vest, skirt, boots, and gloves. Her Melee is a whip and her class mod is a necklace. Action Skill Beauty's Beast Using a scavenged modified fast travel ??? summons out a Bullymong to fight by her side from the village. This can be enhanced with more Mongs, Armor, Or something truely terrifying... Main summon: Adult bullymong that matches ???'s level Summon time: 35 seconds Cooldown time: 50 seconds. Skill Trees Tundra Savage This skill tree focuses on ??? becoming a fearsome bullymong tamer improving both her and summoned bullymongs stats. Beastly Misstress This skill tree focuses on making chaos on the battlefield with many bullymongs, better use of her whip, and overall damage. Maternal Protector This skill tree focuses on survival, meaning better protection, Bullymongs reviving you, and giving them a shield. _ _ Echo Communicators _ _ Quotes _ _ Comments Wow, I actually thought this character was going to be something like Nunu from League of Legends but I reckon this is WAY better and I personally at least believe it should be in-game with just slight edits to some skills, I mean the ability to summon 7+ mongs with all different ranks all with shields at high levels (Imagine Fabled tortoises because of the character speed increases or a Hoplite) may be a bit OP considering they can also REVIVE people. But non-the-less I really think this seems like a valid and what would be fun character to play as, the only thing is... the backstory is a little boring and needs depth. but still, Awesome Yeht-C (talk) 07:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, That captain planet/native of the viilage like backstory could definately be reworked. I think I'll also try some tweaks here and there. Hmm.... Perhaps work in some old Dahl abandonments and/or something. I'll see what I can do. After edits: Ok, tweaked some percentages and remade the backstory, also tweaked the revival training so it doesn't allow the mongs to revive players if summoned in Fight for your Life. MythicShadows (talk) 18:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC)